


Double Life

by tryslora



Series: A Kind of Magic [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Double Agents, F/M, Kidnapping, Taken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott wakes up in the wrong bed. He’s been kidnapped… wait, WHAT?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Life

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Prompt #11 - Taken at fullmoon_ficlet at Livejournal. I don’t think Scott’s father has a name in canon, so he got one here. Also, I don’t own the characters or world of Teen Wolf, but I do love playing with them.

When Scott wakes up, he’s not in his own bed.

He flails both hands out, trying to untangle himself from the sheets. His mind is fuzzy, fogged, and his head aches more than he thinks it should. It was just two glasses of firewhiskey from the bottle Stiles smuggled into his Mum’s house. Not that much at all!

Not enough to somehow Apparate himself in his sleep, right? Or maybe he slept-walked through the Floo.

Right. He slept-walked through the Floo and into _someone else’s house and bed_.

“Stiles!”

He expects to hear his best mate yelling back right off, but there’s nothing. No other body lying tip to toe in his bed. No bundle of blankets on the floor after Stiles got sick of getting kicked in his sleep.

Nothing.

Scott manages to untangle himself and climbs out of the bed, stretching and trying to make his mind work. Where is he? Wait, what about… he pats his side and comes up empty. _Shite_.

When the door opens, Scott is on his knees, head under the bed, looking _everywhere_ for his missing wand. He hears the creak of the hinges and sits up, cracking his head on the wood slats under the mattress. “Shite. _Ow_.” He flattens himself and rolls to his back, sliding out from under the bed as he rubs the back of his head. “Who’re you?”

The bloke is dressed like a pureblood, his robes neat and crisp. Scott tries to take in his appearance: curly hair that lies a little long over his ears, dark eyes and a long face. Something familiar tickles at the back of Scott’s brain, and as he frowns, the bloke smiles.

He stands over Scott and offers a hand that Scott takes warily as he stands.

“Scott,” he says. “It’s good to finally see you. This has been a long time coming.”

“How long?” Scott asks. “Because I don’t think I’ve been waiting for anyone.”

“Haven’t you?” He smiles, and Scott can’t decide if it’s friendly or threatening. “I’m Samuel.”

That’s all he gives, just his given name. But Scott doesn’t need his surname, not then. It’s enough to tell him exactly whose hand has clasped his, and he jerks his hand free and takes several steps back. “I have _not_ been waiting for you. You walked out on me and Mum. We don’t need you. Besides, you’re with the _Argents_.”

“And you’re dating one,” Samuel points out. “Are we all that different?”

“I’m not _killing_ people who aren’t pureblooded!” This is bad. This is really, really bad that Scott’s here now and that Stiles isn’t and… “What have you done with my best mate? What am I doing here? Is Mum safe?”

“I haven’t done anything with your mate.” Samuel’s voice is low and soothing. “Here.” 

It takes a moment for Scott to realize that the thing in Samuel’s hand is Scott’s wand. He grabs it, comforted by the familiarity, a hex rising to his lips. But he confusion slips in, keeping him from casting the spell. “Why would you arm me?”

“Because I just brought you here to talk.” Samuel sits on the edge of the bed and he slowly rolls his sleeve up to bare the inside of his arm. Scott swallows hard as he sees the emblem of the Hunters there, the skull pierced by a knife dripping blood. That mark almost stained his girlfriend’s arm. That mark is on his _father’s_ arm.

“About what?” Scott keeps the wand between them, wary.

“ _Finite Incantatum_.” Samuel’s voice is low, but Scott feels an enchantment slip away. Beneath the skull another mark is revealed, a familiar triskelion.

Scott doesn’t know what to think about that duality. “I don’t get it.”

“My brother was with the Argents in the first war,” Samuel says quietly. “My whole family has always been pure, and we always said we’d keep the world pure. Me, I fell in love with your mum, and she didn’t believe in the same things. Then Talia Hale came to me, and she said that she had a plan to end the war. All it would take is me switching sides but still working with her. And it worked, for a time. It worked until Kate Argent went mad and started everything up again. But it meant leaving you and your mum, and it meant everyone _believing_ that I’m one of them. Believing that I died.”

“You’re not dead.” Scott tries to wrestle through this, tries to decide if he believes what his father is saying. It’s too much, too soon, and he’s not sure it actually makes sense. “Why didn’t you come back when the war was done?”

“It was my job to keep things calm on the one side, while Talia kept the peace on the other. With her gone, everything started to unravel, and all the little pieces that were already out of control just became worse.” Samuel spreads his hands. “It’s time to start working towards another plan. Another way to find peace between the people who want to keep the world pure, and the ones who carry blood that is something other than human.”

“Like Derek and Laura Hale.” Which is obvious to Scott.

“And your friend Jackson. Not to mention people like Erica Reyes.” Samuel’s expression is serious. “I’m telling you this because I want to work with you, Scott, not against you. Your Mum knows I’m alive, you can ask her. You can tell her what I’ve told you, and if she thinks about it, she’ll know how to get in touch with me. If you’re willing to ally with me, contact me and we’ll start planning. But you can’t tell anyone else. And you might need to let them believe you’re going Dark.”

Scott’s mouth opens… closes. He licks his lips and shakes his head. “Shite. This is… I need to think.”

“I know.” Samuel places a rusty bottle cap on the bed. “This portkey will take you home, Scott. I hope I’ll hear from you soon.”

Scott falls onto the bed as Samuel leaves. He turns the bottle cap over and over in his fingers. He’s not sure what to do, but it looks like he’s got a decision to make, and he can’t even talk it over with Stiles. This is one decision that is all on his own shoulders.

He closes his eyes, and lets the portkey take him home.


End file.
